Ep. 18: The ESPer Girl's Prayer
is the eighteenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Stone That Could See The Future". Synopsis Shingo encounters a girl who has strange visions of a Mecha-Gigan attacking her town associated with a stone that gives her amazing gifts. Plot The episode begins where a young girl named Risa tries to warn every neighbor in her town at the bridge of the riverside valley that there was a monster on that mountain. But they don't even listen to her including her mother even the kids in her age bullied her from being crazy after the other kid rips her necklace. After being teased and taunted by the bullies, Shingo arrives and picks up her necklace and gives it to her. She tries to warn him about the robot monster from the valley which he noticed the robot monster that she mentioned was a mechagigan. The Bio Team finally investigates the mechagigan with the Bio Robo and Blue3 finally detects the signal. Risa was telling the truth that the mecha was in the valley that she predicted as they spotted the Haniwa Canth which is a shock to both Farrah and Mason upon their discovery. Both mechas begin to clash with their swords but when they hit the Haniwa Canth it is no effect which he was made of full metal alloy made by Doctor Man as Farrah mentioned to make the mecha invincible. When Bio Robo blocks with a Bio Shield by defending these attacks, Haniwa Canth manages to destroy the shield in half with his sword especially it's sword as well. Risa prays and cheers the Bio Team but the pendant on her necklace started to glow in purple making the Haniwa Canth becomes stunned and his sword was stuck on the ground. Doctor Man later orders the mechafighters to get rid of the Bio Robo making the Haniwa Canth to escape. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man wanted the reports of what happened to the mecha which Mason explains that everything is fine but it causes malfunction somewhere in the area. Farrah also tells him about the power just interfered within the mecha and Doctor Man orders them to find out as quickly as they can. Back at the bridge, Shingo finally arrives to see Risa as she predicts him that he's in great danger very soon while driving his car and someone will attack him. He thought something that she know all of these things and he convinces her that he was tougher than they are. Risa also tells him that she can see the future and she concentrates by blessing and Shingo noticed the purple pendant on her necklace which she predicts that Shingo will be shot by one of the mechaclones in explosion as she clearly predicts to him. At the Bio Base, Peebo along with Shirou and the group are watching how the Haniwa Canth got stunned in the purple light which Peebo shows it to them in replay that someone is manifesting the power of the star gem. He also explains that the star gem pieces enables to grant incredible powers like teleportation after it scatter within the Bio Star. Hikaru also predicts that the star gem is also scattered in Earth which Peebo noticed someone has a star gem piece where they were saved by the mechagigan in seconds. Shingo knows it was a good theory and he remembers Risa has a necklace with a purple stone which he knows that she is able to make clairvoyance as he goes off to find her. Therefore, Risa walks out from the bridge and she was passed a disguised Farrah which she actually predicts her that she's a monster and she was caught by Mettzler and was abducted by both. Risa's mother saw this incident as Shingo finally arrives too late as Risa's mother pointed out the location where she was taken. Shingo later follows the trail at the mining town to find Risa to be rescued from both Farrah and Mettzler which they take her to an abandoned mine and to meet up with Farrah Cat and the mechaclones. Farrah rips off her necklace and wants to finish Risa off but Farrah Cat stops her as she pointed out that Shingo's car is heading this way (the same scene where Risa predicted that he's going to be blown by the mechaclone's cannon). Shingo wanted to rescue her only to be shot by the cannon. However when Farrah orders the mechaclones to find his remains only to be intercepted by Shingo who manages to survive the ordeal in smoke and hits Mettzler with one of the mechaclones' weaponry as he rescues Risa. He was pursued by Farrah's squad after knowing of his survival which is later to be saved by Shirou and the group as Biomen by shooting them from behind. Shingo tells the Risa to go for cover and angrily points an index finger towards Farrah and her squad and states. "Farrah! If not for Melissa (Risa) you would have killed me? She warned me about your vial act, now you try to destroy her. I will not allow it, understand!" He angrily transforms into Green2 and the Biomen joins with him and fight Farrah and her squad. After defeating the mechaclones, Mettzler attacks them with his eye as he takes on camoflauge and hits them from behind. Green2 finally uses the Super Electronic Scope as he found Mettzler is behind them as he manages to hit him with a Green Boomerang. They eventually defeat him with a Bio Miracle Wave. The Haniwa Canth suddenly appears to destroy them which Shirou contacts Peebo to launch the Bio Dragon and two Bio Jets to form the Bio Robo and it manages to hit it with a Straight Flush from the Bio Robo's sword, but it's no effect as the Haniwa Canth's eye is exposed and hits them with a zap several times. Red1 finally activates the Bio Missile which it hits the eye and eventually defeats it with a Bio Cutter. After the incident, Risa is now playing with kids in her age in the playground with Shingo and the Risa's mother by their side. Risa was happy that she never predicted anymore because it was scary which Shingo was happy for it and the kids on her age do not pick her anymore and he replies that it was the best part. He was later called out by Shirou and the group as Shingo finally say goodbye to Risa and the kids as he goes with Shirou and the group to say goodbye to them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Risa: *Risa's Mother: *Old Woman: *Boy: Notes * In the Philippine English Dub, Risa's dubbed name is Melissa. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes